Hell Starts Small
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Drugs are being taken from other countries and sold in the US and not to mention random murders so Will goes undercover after joining the police force.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It is a dark rainy day in Heatherfield and a young woman stood there in the rain letting the rain soak through her cloths and into her skin. She has long red hair which is all you could really see. Her eyes are closed and she has each hand on a tombstone. She relaxed and felt a sense of peace flowing through her. She had one wish and that would be to turn back time. Ever since the day of z. Everyone called it that which the woman found pretty ridiculous. The Z meant zombie so the whole name, though it makes since, is kind of stupid. The only ones that call it the day of Resurrection was her and all the troops she worked with including her troops. She preferred a different name for it though. She had called it H Day. Or in other words, Hell Day but that was only the second half of her troubles. Anyway, she started walking around to the tombs that meant the most to her.

The first hand was placed on one that had a black eagle on it. This reminded her of Matt, her husband. She had asked for an eagle to be placed on it as a symbol. Matt was always the brave one and though he had a dark appearance when he was his other self he was still a wonderful person and nothing on the outside could change that. She placed some roses down and in a way, hugged the tombstone.

The next one she went to has a picture of a dove on it with some roses in the mouth. This is her mothers. She remembered the last thing that she did and said before she left. She had called her up and told her that she loved her more then anything and blew a kiss into the phone. Her mother said that that would have been a good time to die knowing that her daughter loves her. Ever since then, the women hated irony since she did die that day. The women put some roses down and like before hugged the tombstone.

The next one she went to has a big raindrop one it. This is Irma's and she had always been the clown even in horrible times with the few exceptions. She had also been her first friend. The women placed down a rose and hugged the tombstone.

The next has flames on the bottom. This is Taranee's and she was the smart and sensitive one and also very obedient and a little shy. Taranee grew out of the shyness after being a guardian for a while. She then did the routine thing and placed a rose down and hugged the tombstone.

The next has a tree with flowers around it. This is Cornelia's and she was kind of a hard headed person. She fit her powers to a tee actually. The only thing that didn't fit really was that she wasn't really a down to earth girl; actually she was so she does fit her powers. She did her routine and went to the next one.

This one has the picture of a twister on it. This is Hay Lin's and she was the artist of the group. She had also been the one to be the most outgoing. Always signing them up for something without asking. She also had the worst of the trauma. She made it through though which proves that she wasn't as weak as she may have looked. They all looked rather weak actually but that is beside the point. She did to this as she did to the others and left to the bar nearby.

She arrived at the bar and walked in and then took off her jacket. Then she heard one thing. "Hey Will." Everyone yelled to her in unison. Will had grown in muscle since she became a cop. She was by no means huge but you could tell that she worked out. Everyone that knew her knew that she would keep the city safe at any cost to herself and she is always prepared. Everyone thought that all she wore is her cop uniform and they had been right. Will had changed a lot and but on the other hand, she really hadn't changed at all. Will sat down at the bar and lowered her head. "So Will, you want a drink this time."

"No Jack, you know I don't drink no matter how depressing things are." Will shook her head and smiled a very small smile and then went to her normal face that showed almost no expression. "Just get me some water ok." She said sweetly and then held her head in one hand and placed her elbow on the table.

Jack, the bartender, got some water and brought it over to Will. "So Will, when do you plan on telling us this story?"

Will wanted to talk about the whole thing but talking about these things were hard. So she promised that she would today to make it easier for her. "Let me relax for a bit and then I'll tell you and everyone else."

Jack went with it knowing that it was hard but also knew that she needed to talk about it. So he wasn't going to let her leave without starting it at least. He had to laugh a little though. He just couldn't figure out how someone as good as Will could have been so cruel at the same time. He could remember the first day that she came in, a fight had started which had been a normal thing. When she walked into the bar, she saw a knife in one of the guy's hands and was getting ready to kill the guy. No one knew what the two had against each other but something was messed up. Will pulled out her gun and told the guy to freeze and he yelled back to her. 'No way, he is so mine.' Will had gotten close enough to the guy to physically. She grabbed the guys arm and twisted it back. He went to hit her but she ducked and threw him into the wall. He threw his knife at her and it went right through her hand. At first the guy smiled but then everyone saw Will rip off some clothing and pull out the knife. She rushed at him and flipped the guy around and handcuffed the guy. Ever since then, there had never been a fight and how she was able to just pull the knife out is still a mystery to him.

"Ok everyone; you want to hear my story?" Everyone nodded. Then listen up because this is going to be said once and only once. I will tell half of it today and the other half tomorrow. With that, everyone gathered around.

**A/N: I know this may not have been the most exciting chapter but then prologues aren't usually all that exciting or at least from what I've read. Please review and I hope you enjoyed as much as you can enjoy a prologue any way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to know, should I do the story as if will is talking and say I instead of saying Will or just say Will like a regular story. In other words, should I have it as if Will is narrating the story or me narrating? For this chapter I'm just going to say Will. Just let me know in a review. Now on with the story and please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: One Man Closer**

It had had been a somewhat easy week for Will except for the news about some illegal drugs being transported illegally and so Will went to every library in town to find out what kind of drugs have been transported if possible and who could be behind it and now it is Saturday and this is the one day that Will got to sleep in until ten if she wanted. Usually she would she sleep till noon but today she knew that wasn't gonna happen. She woke still a little tired and then she heard the doorbell ring. 'Perfect timing.' Will thought as she got up off her bed and of course Matt had already answered the door. She could hear the screams from the girls in the living room. Will walked into the other room to find all the girls with big smiles. "You four are really something, you know that." Will smiled and sat down.

Irma being the person that she is had to ask, begin to ask anyway. "So Will have you and Matt" Taranee cut her off knowing what the girl was thinking as did everyone else. Irma pouted as she rubbed her sore arm. "It's not like there are little kids in the room. Sheesh." Irma sat on the couch and shut up.

Will laughed a little and sat down next to her playful friend and whispered in her ear since she was the only one that wanted to know anyway. 'No Irma, we haven't.' Will said simply and then turned to the rest of the girls. "Hey, I want to apologize to you four. I haven't had anytime with you ever since I joined the police force. Though that apology may not last long." Will really hoped that today would go smoothly for her and not have to go to work today. She only got called in when she was needed but it seemed like more and more things happen. Just then her phone rang. "Of course." Will then picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Good your there Will. We need you to come downtown." Wills boss said. "There has been a murder here. Sorry to bug you so early on a Saturday." Her boss apologized.

"Why do you need me? It's not that I'm complaining but don't you think that you could handle everything yourself today. It was just a murder so I am no better at this then you sir." Will said a little frustrated that her boss would call her for something like a murder.

"I understand Will, I really do. It's just that it's not so much the murder as it is the murderer. We have him surrounded in a small building but he has hostages. It's odd though, this guy isn't using any normal weapon. He has an injection needle and is using that to kill people. He kept saying something but I couldn't understand what he had been saying. I think he may have been speaking Spanish." Max said in the other side of the phone.

"You think he was sent from Spain or Mexico to do whatever this guy is doing? Will asked.

"No, he is American." Max said.

"Ok sir, I'll be right there." Will then hung up her phone and turned to the girls. "I'm sorry girls, I've got to go." Will went to her room and quickly got dressed into her uniform and grabbed her gun. She quickly put her gun put her holster and walked out of the room. She kissed Matt and went to leave completely avoiding her friend's sad glares.

"Come on Will, you join these people just because I get hurt. Everyone gets hurt Will." Taranee said angrily.

"I did join because you got hurt Taranee" Will said agreeing with Taranee. "But you and the others are not just anyone Taranee. We are guardians and I being the leader am going to make sure that you don't die. You four are my responsibility and as such, I have to do what I can to protect you." Will said firmly but also kindly at the same time.

"What happens if something happens in Meridian huh Will? What then?" Taranee asked getting more sad then angry now.

"I can take time off Taranee, as much as I need. I have been with them for years now Taranee, so if I need time off for a legit reason then I can get that time off. Now I need to go Taranee." Then Will left them without hearing or saying another word. Will went behind the house and transformed herself. Thanks to her specially made uniform, she could change without changing her clothes. 'Thank you Oracle.' Will said silently. She flew off and up high enough to look like just some creature flying around in the sky and not a person without wings or wires. She arrived about ten minutes later and landed behind a building that her fellow cops weren't looking at. She came from a behind a building and walked up to Max. "I'm here sir." Will said from behind her boss.

"You always make great time Will and I just don't get it but that's why you are chosen for things like this. You do things I wouldn't believe. Now, he is in there and is holding two people hostage. He has a girl and a man in there." Will nodded and pulled out her gun. "Good luck."

Will nodded and then ran behind the building. She looked around for someplace that she could enter and make it to the guy before he hurts anyone else. She looked up and saw a sky light. She flew up to the top of the building. She looked down and saw that there is some distance between the guy and the hostages. 'Quintessence.' Will said quietly and the house moved a little and the some of the wood from the floor popped up between the guy and the two people. Will jumped down through the sky light and had her gun ready. "Freeze." Will said firmly. The guy raised his hands into the air and Will quickly walked over to guy and handcuffed him. She pulled him out of the house getting cheers from all the cops. Then Will had the home go back to normal and fix the skylight as well. 'Quintessence.' She whispered so no one could hear. Will walked over to Max and smiled.

"You've done it again Will. Will you ever tell me how you do it?" Max asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Sorry and I have to go." She turned to leave and saw the body. It looked almost inhuman and then blood started rushing out from the cut. The body had turned gray and even had flesh coming off of it. 'What did he do?' That was Will's only thought.

**A/N: Now it begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Into The Lions Den**

Will returned home with many thoughts on her mind and hadn't noticed that all the girls are still there. "Hey Will, that was fast." Taranee didn't get a response. She looked at her friend who walked right by her as if she were invisible. "Hey Will, is there something wrong? What happened?" Taranee asked and then saw Will jump.

"What, oh girls, you're still here." Will asked as if she just got there.

"Yeah, Taranee asked you a question and you just ignored her." Cornelia folded her arms and stared at Will. Will apologized saying that it had been weird. "So Will, what happened?"

"It was the normal murder thing. He took hostages and so I was needed but afterward was what was weird and the fact that this guy killed the person with an injection needle." Will explained still not completely focused on talking.

"So, a guy is trying something different and not as effective, so what." Irma said not so sure what was so weird.

"That's what I said but when I returned and got a look at the body, it had turned almost zombie like. It was gray, had flesh falling off of it, and just randomly started bleeding badly. Soon there was a pool of blood around it, I'm sure of it. The body was normal when I got there and completely changed when I left. I'm not sure what to think." Will said confused and worried for her friends and family.

"Ok so that is weird and slightly disgusting. So why did this guy kill the person anyway?" Irma sat stood up off the couch they had been sitting on and went to the kitchen for some water.

"We haven't a clue why. It was just some random kill and Max is going to tell me who this guy was." Just then her phone rang. Will held up her index figure telling the group to hold on a minute and then she answered the phone. "Max, who is the guy working for and who is he?" Will asked hoping that they found something.

"We haven't got anything on him. He said he will die before he tells them anything actually. Then we found a symbol on his jacket. We looked up the symbol and all we found is that the group's leaders name is Antonio Ruiz. He is the top dog in this whole operation with the drugs and the murders. We have no idea where he is however. We have been searching for him but so far, he have nothing. We are going to need you to go undercover. His trading route is at the old docks." A loud beeping was heard in the background. "We have another murder Will. Go to the docks around every day at nine, twelve, three, and six. That is when they make there drug trades. Get to know them and get into their gang and take them down from the inside. Do you still have the tracker?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I still have it. Once I get enough evidence, I will beep you in." Will said and was about to say bye when Max cut her off.

"Good but you will have an extra gang to get through Will. Take down Antonio's main man and then you can go for Antonio. Good luck Will. Max out." Max hung up the phone letting Will know he left.

Will put her phone away and looked at the others. "I have some major work to do." She looked at the clock and read five to twelve. "Ok everyone, I have to go." Will said as she grabbed a really big coat and ran into her room to change into some gangster type cloths. She walked out and everyone stared at her oddly. "I know this looks really odd but I have to go undercover if this is ever going to stop. I have to go and I don't know when I'll be back so don't stay up for me Matt. I may not be back for a few weeks for all I know." Will gave Matt a kiss and then ran out the door and went to her car.

Will arrived at the old docks. It had started getting foggy and knew that this would be to her advantage. She walked over to the old concession stand and stood there. She waited there for a few minutes seeing how the boat is still there and then she saw a man walking towards her complaining about something. He walked right past Will and headed straight for the boat. He had been given some boxes and then he started putting them into a truck that had been hidden. Then man then walked over to Will seeing her in an ok gangster uniform. She had on a bandana, a shirt that fell off her right shoulder a little and some jeans. "You a gangster?" The man asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Will shot back at the man.

"Then you have obviously heard of Rudy Gomez then, the gangs head man." The man glared at her.

"Actually, the head man is named Antonio Ruiz but you must know that. Of course this is just a test for me right or are you that stupid?" Will said trying make sure that she is correct.

The man didn't like that she had just said that but on the other hand, she knew enough about this. "Ever talk to me like that again and I will hurt you if not kill you. Now follow me. Will gladly followed and then he started talking. "First we will have to give you some jewelry and fix you up a bit. Then we will go so Antonio's right hand man." They finally reached to the area that they live. It is an old abandoned warehouse outside the city. Will looked around and then followed the man into the building. Will had been given some gold jewelry and was then taken to Antonio's right hand man. "Hello sir, this is a new gangster. She has spunk Ill say that much for her."

"So you have spunk do you? I'm Tony and I'm second to Antonio." Will stared Tony down and Tony did the same to Will.

'You're all mine Tony.' Will thought to herself.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews and please continue to read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: He Got Played**

Tony started to look at Will with suspicion. "What is you name?" He asked simply.

Will knew this would come up sooner or later and had already come up with a phony name for herself. "It's Kristine hot shot, what else you need to know because that is all I'm telling you."

Tony looked at her and then to the man who brought her in. The man shrugged and Tony turned his attention back to Kristine, aka Will. "I have some tests for you Kristine. Follow me." Tony got up and led her out of the room.

Will decided that this is a good time to think. 'Ok Tony, through your best at me. I'm ready for anything you've got. The sooner I get the dirt on you the sooner I can end this thing and get back to my regular life.' Will then focused again just as they arrived in a big room. The place looked like a city itself for some obvious reasons. Buildings had been made to look like the ones outside. In fact, it looks exactly like outside except smaller, much, much smaller.

"Ok Kristine, here is what's going to happen, you are going to prove to me that you can pull off a mission I give you to do." He looked over and she just nodded. "First off, there is a black dummy. If it sees you and screams, you fail. The screaming will actually be a beeping sound." Tony handed her an empty injection needle. 'You will take this and stick the dummy in the neck without anyone else knowing. In this first one however, there will be only you and the dummy. The dummies will see you as a regular person. Now go." Tony then excused her and off she went.

Will noticed as she traveled that every ally is dark since all the light is focused on the streets. She finally found her dummy and walked up next to it and with her quick reflexes; she stabbed the dummy in the neck and pushed down as is injecting something. The dummy fell to the floor and she walked back the same way she came. Tony met her and smiled. "Good job, now do it again with people around, it will be a different dummy this time." Will nodded and left. She walked around and found the dummy surrounded by other dummies. The dummies are moving which means that they can move and she has an all new plan. Will walked into the dark ally and looked at the dummy and waved it over. The dummy slowly moved over to her and stopped just outside of the dark. Will wrapped an arm around the dummy and pushed where the pressure points should be. She pulled the dummy into the dark and stabbed it quickly with the needle. She then heard someone coming and she quickly backed up on the other side of the wall. When the dummy arrived, Will hit it in the head and used her gun to knock the dummy out. Then she grabbed the black dummy body and put it somewhere else and out of site. The lights in the room came on and she walked back to the front.

Tony looked at her and smiled. "I must say, I'm impressed Kristine. You will do fine in this area. Now we have another test for you." Tony led her to another part of the building which is incredibly smaller. "You are going to fight someone that I choose."

Will then cut him off before he could say anything else. "I want you Tony."

This shocked him; no one had ever requested to fight him. He is pretty much all muscle after all and no one has been brave enough to take him on. She wanted him though and so he thought, why not. "Sure but I will go easy on you so I don't hurt you to much."

"No way, go at your hardest. No east stuff, I want it all." Will said hoping for a long fight.

This through Tony for a loop. If he went at his hardest, he could possibly kill the poor girl and he might just do that. If she is that determined to then he couldn't refuse. "Ok then, you want my hardest, you got it." The two walked to the center of the room. Anything goes except for the use of weaponry. Got it Kristine?" Will nodded and stood in a fighting position. Tony jumped at her and tried to hit her across the face but missed and went passed her. He flipped around and blocked a kick to his face.

"So Tony, I hear you sell, buy, and transport illegal drugs." Will asked hoping to get this all over in one night.

"Yeah and so will you." He said as Will dodged an attack.

"I think we should end this now. I'm getting bored." Will said.

'Is she just playing with me?' He thought as he got hit in the stomach and then thrown to the ground. Will saw Tony's foot come up and she jumped off and then rolled behind him and kicked him in the back causing him to loose his balance and fall face first onto the floor. He tried to jump up when all of a sudden; he felt handcuffs on his wrists.

"You're under arrest for murders and the selling, buying, and transporting illegal drugs." Will then turned him around and pointed a gun to him. "Call off your lackeys or I shoot you now and if you even try to make a move or if they do, I will shoot." Tony nodded and called them off. Just then, the cops came into the room. "Job one is complete sir."

"Good job Will. We don't ever get people this fast. Do you have the recording?" Max asked. Will pulled out a tape recorder and handed it to Max. Max turned it on and went through the whole tape. "You are truly incredible Will." Max complemented.

"I'm going for Antonio Ruiz now. I know exactly where to find his little group." Will then ran off.

**A/N: There are about one to two chapters left. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Antonio Ruiz**

Will ran straight for the docks, it's about six which is perfect timing to find the trade off. The boat came in and two men came off the boat with a large package. Will could assume two things. One: there are guns in there or two: there are a lot of drugs. Either way, she had to tell Max where the package is so he could pick it up or he could throw it in the ocean. She walked up to the two men and leaned against the boat. "Could you two take me to Antonio Ruiz, Tony told me to ask you to take me." Will said plainly.

The two looked at each other and smiled. "What's your name?" The taller man asked as his partner welcomed her on.

"Names Kristine." Will felt like everything was happening again except that she is going be boat.

"Ok Kristine, let's go. You head underneath while we talk about some stuff up here." Will walked away and headed underneath. She is just low enough to not be seen but she could hear what they are saying just fine. "The boss is going to be excited to find that we have brought Will to him. Good thing he warned us about her." Then the goon opened up a phone and started talking. "Sir, we have Will with us. No sir, she is underneath. Goodbye and we will." Will couldn't hear everything but from what she heard the goon said, they think she doesn't know they know her but that is just a guess. "Come on, we have to get back, the boss is very excited." Then they stayed up there the rest of the way. Once they arrived, Will was told to come up from beneath and follow them. Will followed them all the way to a giant building.

She kept her cool as she walked into something that could hold the world in it. They had been walking for five minutes when they finally reached the room. They let Will into the room and shut the door behind her. Will walked up to the man sitting in the chair. "So you're Antonio Ruiz huh. I've heard a lot about you."

Antonio offered Will a chair and she sat down. "Cut the crap Will, I know you're undercover. My good friend Tony told me you busted him. I'm impressed Will, you don't waste time do you?" Will just sat there. "Welcome to my home Will." Will noticed Antonio going for a button.

"I wouldn't push that if I were you Antonio?" Antonio smiled becoming even more impressed with her by the second.

"You're good Will, you really are. So what do you say I kill you now before your cop friends get here?" Antonio stood up and jumped over his table and landed in front of will and went to hit her.

Will blocked the attack but got thrown out of the chair from the force. Antonio pulled out a knife and went to stab Will but missed as she rolled over. As soon as she was out of the way, Will put her hands on the floor and flipped herself onto her feet and then turned around just in time to dodge another attack. She moved a little to the left and then uppercut Antonio in the face. It didn't have much effect on him as he immediately came back at her with a kick to the face. Will flew and hit the doors breaking them open and flew into the biggest room. She jumped up and prepared herself as she could see Antonio coming for her. 'This guy is way to powerful.' Will thought as she dodged an attack and kicked Antonio in the stomach and then punched him in the face and then another kick in the gut causing him to fly backward a few feet. 'Where is my back up?' Will thought as she dodged an attack coming from a thrown knife. The knife scraped her face just enough for a little blood to come out. Will rubbed the place the knife hit and ducked. She gave Antonio a kick where it really hurts. He fell over a little and then got kicked in the face making him fall over. Antonio stood up and charged Will. Will dodged left and then got kicked to the ground. Before Will could get up, Antonio jumped on top off her and punched her three times in the face. He got off and picked her up. Will tried to pull out her gun but Antonio kicked it out of her hands. He threw Will across the room and into a glass frame. Antonio picked up the knife he threw earlier and walked over to a very weak Will. He lifted the knife and went to stab her but she caught his hands. He slowly made his way down when the gun was shot out of his hand. "Freeze, you're under arrest." Will heard Max say as she fell unconscious.

Will woke up a few hours later. She looked around the room and found that she is in the hospital. Will could hear people from outside. Just then, Matt, her mother and the guardians walked into the room. "Will!" The girls screamed in unison.

"What happened?" Just as she said this, Max walked into the room.

"You fought well Will. Not many can face Antonio and live for even a minute." Max said proud of his agent.

"What happened to Antonio?" Will asked weakly.

"He had a whole group of thugs that came in after us. We had a few injured and they have a few injured and dead. Antonio, thanks to that little distraction, got away safely but not uninjured thanks to you."

In the bar where Will is telling her story. "That's it for the first half everyone. I got beat up badly and the bad guy gets away." Will looked at the time. "I had better get going. Meet back here at six in the morning and I will finish my little story." Then Will got up and walked out of the bar.

**The End**

**A/N: I know that this is a short story but the sequel will be longer I hope. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. Thanks again.**


End file.
